1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera for shooting a movie picture and a still picture, and in particular, to a camera having a function of a still camera recording a still picture on a silver-halide type of photographic film and a function of a video camera recording a movie picture on a video tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a requirement to record a particular scene in the form of a still picture while shooting an object scene by a television camera having a function to record a movie picture on a video tape, so called video camera.
Conventionally, a still camera using a silver-halide type of photographic film and a separate video camera using a video tape are used in such a case where when a scene suitable for a still picture appears during a shooting of the video camera, the operation of the video camera is interrupted to take the still picture by use of the still camera. Consequently, even when the same scene is desired to be shot by the video camera and the still camera, the shooting operation can be achieved only by one of these cameras at a time. Namely, an important shooting chance could be lost and two cameras must be used, which leads to a disadvantage with respect to portability.
To solve the problems above, a camera for shooting a movie picture and a still picture configured in a single unit including a combination of a still camera and a video camera such that a still picture can be taken through an operation of the still camera without interrupting the shooting operation of the video camera has become desirable.
In such a camera, for each however, shooting of the still camera, a film for shooting the still picture must be manually wound; and when the shooting operation is completed, the film must be manually wound back or rewound. It would be desirable and advantageous for such cameras to include a so-called automatic wind and rewind function so as to automatically effect the wind and rewind operations.
However, in an apparatus having such automatic wind and rewind functions, during a movie picture operation of the video camera, the film of the still camera might, for some reason or another automatically wind or rewind; consequently, the sound caused by the winding or rewinding operation would be recorded as noise on the video tape, which leads to an undesirable result in that an uncontaminated recording of a movie picture cannot be obtained.